


Core Values

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Apples, Fluff, Food, M/M, Picnics, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a picnic that gets trashed.  Logan and James take a moment to appreciate the simple things.</p><p>Prompt: Apples (thus the pun in my title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core Values

“Heads up!” Carlos crashes through the array of different food on the red and white checkered blanket, slipping and falling. He lands face down in a bowl of potato salad.

“Carlos!” Logan yells, surveying all of the ruined food- the plate of burgers has toppled over, buns scattering everywhere, a grape rolls off the edge of the blanket away from the over turned bowl of fruit salad, and Carlos has one knee in the dish of cut watermelon Logan had lovingly arranged and his other knee is pressing on the ketchup bottle and it spurts a never ending puddle of its contents on the blanket. It’s not everything, but the damage puts a big dent in their lunch plans. Carlos yanks himself out of the potato salad, face covered in mayo and potato chunks.

“I’m sorry!” Carlos looks terribly dismayed but then his face quickly changes to-

“ _Ow!_ ” The frisbee hits Logan right on the side of the face, making direct contact with his left cheekbone and bouncing off. It lands in the cake Mama Knight made them that’s decorated in cute spring flowers and it sticks up like a shark fin out of the center of the cake.

Logan can feel his eyes watering up from the force of the impact and he’s clutching the side of his face as James and Kendall trot up warily to the edge of the blanket. They check out the spoiled food, sad both at the loss of food and the break in their awesome game. “Who threw that?” Logan grits out, glaring daggers at the two who immediately jump up to full attention.

“He did it!” They accuse in unison, pointing at each other. “No I didn’t!” They say together, appalled at the thought.

“You’re both stupid!” Logan barks out, and for once they shut up and just stand there looking apologetic. “I told you it was a bad idea to play frisbee by the food, but _noooooooo_ , you just had to do it anyway.”

“We’re sorry, Logan! It was an accident!” Carlos is using his puppy dog face that usually works on Logan because Carlos just isn’t the mean spirited type, he never means it when he’s done something wrong. He’s just excitable and prone to getting into trouble, and really, they all have their flaws so Logan can’t be too upset. “We can still have our picnic!” Carlos brightens, trying to be hopeful as he snatches a corn dog up that’s rolled onto the grass. He blows on it and dusts it off before holding it out to Logan with a hopeful smile. Logan just stares at it.

“Carlos,” Kendall comes to his rescue, tugging at the boy’s arm and making Carlos stand up. “How about we go throw this stuff out and see what else we can scrounge up from the fridge?” Carlos frowns sadly at the mess around him and then looks down at himself as a piece of potato falls off his face and into the ketchup puddle.

“Okay,” he says, plucking the potato chunk from the ketchup and popping it into his mouth before picking up the plate of dirt and grass covered burgers.

“Let’s get you cleaned up too, huh?” Kendall grins as he draws a smiley face in the potato salad stuck to Carlos’s face. The boy ducks his head, laughing, and the two take a few more wrecked food items and head back to the apartment.

James plops himself down next to Logan, surveying the ruined picnic. “This sucks,” he comments helpfully.

“Yup,” Logan replies, still rubbing his cheek. He’s not really sure why they can’t ever have nice things, but he figures that they try and that’s half the battle.

“Does it hurt?” James asks leaning in a little to peer at the rapidly forming bruise. Logan just shrugs because it hurts but saying that will only make James feel bad and not get their picnic back so it’s a moot point. James takes it for what it is and stretches forward, digging a finger into the side of the cake. He sucks chocolate frosting and the crumbs of yellow cake that came with it into his mouth. “Still good,” he grins at Logan.

“Yeah, but is anything else?” Logan motions around the blanket of destroyed food, not seeing anything that hasn’t landed in the grass or had one of Carlos’s sweaty limbs in it. James squints hard as he looks before snapping his fingers and tugging the blanket until an apple rolls its way over to them. He presents it to Logan with another proud smile that doesn’t waver when Logan taps the big bruise on one side. James shuffles it around in his hands so the bad part is hidden and keeps his winning smile pasted on.

“We can share,” James says cheerfully and looks around for a knife. Not finding one he looks at the apple like there’s a magical way to separate it, or like it’s one of those interlocking metal ring magic tricks. He shrugs a second later and takes a bite out of it then holds it out to Logan. Logan regards it for a moment before taking it and his own bite then passing it back.

They sit peacefully in silence, passing the apple back and forth with the occasional fingerful of chocolate frosting.

“Did you know that in Ancient Greek culture sharing an apple was a sign of love?” Logan blurts out and immediately regrets it. It’s not like they’d really talked about this thing between them where James sometimes sat a little closer than he needed to, or where Logan would sometimes ask for James’s advice on how to do his hair or dress for a concert, and how maybe that led to more touching then those scenarios called for. But who needs to talk about stuff? Not Logan, nope, nuh-uh, that’s for sure.

James looks at Logan and tilts his head. Logan wonders if James is getting what he’s trying to say. The answer is probably not, but James is smiling so it’s all the same. “That’s really cool,” James says and gives a little shrug. “It’s simple. I like it.” He takes another bite and chews while holding it out for Logan again, watching him this time. Logan blinks a few times, wondering if maybe James _does_ get it. He takes the apple and a slow thoughtful bite of his own while James continues. “It’s one of those little cute things.” 

James is gazing at the cake now and Logan thinks about the contrast of what he’s said versus how simplistic the cake and its little piped flowers look, and yet how much time he knows Mama Knight spent making it for them. Logan’s so surprised when James presses their shoulders together he almost chokes on the apple pieces in his mouth.

“I think the little things are the best kind sometimes,” James says a little quieter. As vague as that statement is, the way James isn’t looking at him but very distinctly leaning into Logan’s shoulder is pretty clear.

James gets it just fine.

END  
  
I researched a little for these fics at this site [here](http://www.squidoo.com/love_symbols)  
And if you want the recipe for the apple crisp Logan is making it's [here](http://www.recipetips.com/recipe-cards/t--3369/apple-crisp.asp). That's not the recipe I personally use, but the internet seems to like it. XD


End file.
